Pokemon Hoenn: The Ultimate Journey
by Forestdragon1999
Summary: This is an epic love story  No not really  This is about Isaac and if you dont read this then you wont be awesome!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no part of pokemon except the right to write this fanfic and my own pokemon games.**

Hello all this is my very first chapter of my very first fanfic it is summer here I will try to update this as frequently as possible…

Bio: My parents are divorced if you care and later in July I will be away for like 10 days so go read someone else's fanfic for a while.

P.S. I recommend Kooky (Killer of thy Cookies) Pokemon Kanto: The journey and Pokemon Johto: The journey. On with the story

"Dude wake up," said the familiar looking thirteen year old in blue jeans and a black hoodie. "Ugh five more minutes bro," I said. "Fine Isaac, miss your boat to the Hoenn region." "Holy shit dude why didn't you tell me that its 10:30 I gotta get ready" Now dressed in faded jeans and a short sleeved t-shirt with his belt for holding all of his pokeballs he was ready to depart from the Vermillion city sea port.

Bio: Isaac Drega, shaggy brown hair, 10 years old, has conquered the kanto and johto regions, needs glasses but he wears contacts, doesn't like his brother very much (go figure), and he loves pokemon no matter what, he believes any pokemon has potential, he loves the F.E.A.R combo ( level 1 rattata owning lvl 100 pokes refer to Kooks noob guide).

Bio: William Drega, bowl cut of blonde hair 13 years old has conquered Kanto johto and hoenn regions and is soon after leaving to the sinnoh region to beat Cynthia, he wears glasses and is a bookworm, knows every pokedex registration by heart, and loves strong, fully trained pokemon and hates training.

"Come downstairs for breakfast guys," "Kay" said the two brothers in unison. "What's for breakfast mom?" "Bacon, Sausage and Chocolate chip pancakes, you have to get your strength if you want to catch a bunch of pokemon" said my mom

Bio: Andrea Drega, long brown-blonde hair, a loving attitude and hates to see her kids leave and wants them to stay but doesn't show it because she loves them.

After finishing breakfast it was 11:05 and his ship left at 11:15. On the ship, he tried to stay in his cabin and played video games but people kept barging in and requesting battles and luckily there were few people so he could take them out with the Totodile egg he got from Johto that had hatched the night before.

"Go Totodile, scratch the Rattata, then follow up with a water gun to finish it off." "No my Rattata, he's my favorite pokemon." "Hey it's not my fault, you came in to my cabin, I was trying to avoid battles but then you came in and challenged me" I said spraying a super potion onto my Totodile. "It was your choice."

**That was a kind of short chapter please tell me what you think as I try to figure out how to upload this onto (please don't tell me in the reviews) But tell me how I'm doing and also I will need an OC soon so pm me anytime no strong pokemon and no pokemon from unova/sinnoh please Pm me and review, and See! Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nuthin about Pokémon except what I own and I will not do a disclaimer every one of these chapters unless I have to!**

**Current team: Tototdile lv. 13 moves: scratch, rage, leer, water gun**

**PC: Noctowl, Typhlosion, Ampharos, Charizard, Pidgeot, Umbreon, Espeon, Jolteon, Arcanine, Lugia, Primeape, Articuno.**

"Come on Totodile we need to find the first gym," I said as we arrived in slateport city. "Hey du-"I said as the supposed boy turned around to reveal a girl with a pretty face but a cold hard body look walking out of a Pokémon contest. "Hello! Are you just gonna stand there and look at me or are you going to ask me what you were going to or do you want a battle?" She said "Well um I" I said stunned "So you want a battle" said the girl her face looking a little more brutal now with a fiery look in her eyes. "I don't even know your name," I said "My name is Casey" She said "I am a Pokémon coordinator and gym battlist"

**Bio: Loves Fighting Types. She wants to compete in both Gym Battles and Contests. Very tomboyish and is always looking for a fight. Casey is not very compassionate and is very selfish; however she is very loyal to her Pokémon. Casey thinks Pokémon like Magikarp should not exist and are a disgrace. Casey's strategy is to use brute force to win, but she soon finds out that will only lead to her defeat. Casey is very rebellious against adults because her parents always babied her and never let her have fun. She had to run away from home just to get to start her journey. Casey is afraid of Ghost Types because none of her favorite Pokémon can hurt them. Looks: Casey has short, light brown hair. She looks like a boy from behind, and is often mistaken for one. Casey often wears baggy clothing to disguise her girlish figure. She has piercing blue eyes that burn with an icy determination in the heat of battle. Even at the age of 13 she has a very childish face and is often mistaken for younger than she is. P.S. (OMFG stupid long bio (my brother did this char. for me) hopefully this will be last but maybe not if someone can get in a good OC then there will be one more)**

After finding someone to ref the match they started "OK this will be a 1-on-1 battle trainers send out your pokemon" said the ref "Go! Makuhita!" said Casey "Go! Totodile!" I said "3, 2, 1, Battle Start! "Go Makuhita, use Arm Thrust!" "Totodile, dodge, then use Water Gun! Totodile successfully dodged the attack then blasted Makuhita with a powerful water gun, that successfully blew the Makuhita back as it was still using its arm thrust attack. "Go Makuhita, use Arm Thrust one more time" "Totodile dodge" but he was too late, Makuhita hit Totodile 3 times with Arm Thrust and knocked him out. "NO! Totodile!" I said "Your Pokémon is SO! Weak. Fighting type Pokémon are the best! Ok Makuhita, return. We are headed to Dewford town to challenge Brawley to show that we are the superior Fighting-type master! Then she walked off.

**OK tell me what you think R&R, Read and Review, Submit an OC for Isaac's rival I will need it soon once they get to Rustboro city, this is Forestdragon1999 signing off! (P.S Personality/Looks: How they treat Pokémon, if they do something crazy at all when they battler I.E. jumping up and down when they're winning and such. Pokémon: at most 3 and if you want to, then plans for what they catch later and other random tidbits of info like the levels, In the next one they decide that the Rustboro gym is too strong and they go back to Petalburg/ LittleRoot town for training.**


End file.
